The Way the Action Speaks
by SilentJubilee
Summary: Bobby never expected that saying the right thing would be this hard. Jubilee never expected him to care. Switching POV. Contains mild language.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution of any of its characters.

-------

I carefully placed the over-sized headphones over my ears to block out the noise of the mall around me. I picked a good song to sample and closed my eyes letting myself go into musical nirvana. Ah, I loved these things. Whoever came up with them is genius. It made me feel so peaceful and calm and….hold up.

I spun around, obviously annoyed, ready to dish out some Jubilee-brand wrath on whoever dares tap my shoulder during my musical interlude. Except the problem was, it's difficult to give a death glare to someone when you are a half a foot shorter than them and staring into a t-shirt.

I backed up to get a better view but got caught by the little plastic spiraley thing that they have on the headset. "Excuse you." I said in a pissy voice to whoever it was, while struggling with the headset. My battle was taken over by a pair of dark hands removing the earphones from their awkward angle on my head. "Here let me help you…" a voice accompanied.

Pushing a piece of hair behind my ear in frustration I took a step back to actually look into a pair of eyes. And for second I forgot what I was so pissed about…Wow. They were what one might call _smoldering. _Wow.

I blinked a couple times to stop staring. "Uhm…was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, uh.." He started looking down nervously. I allowed myself to have a good look at the guy in front of me right about then. He had dark hair that fell in his eyes a little bit. You remember, the _smoldering_ ones? Wow.

"I was just…wanting to say hi. Because I see you in here like every day." Ok he was totally forgiven for interrupting my music now.

"Hey…" I began slowly, probably trying to recall my own name, "I'm Jubilee. And yeah, I'm kind of a mall-rat so…yeah." I laughed nervously, toying with the CD display case. _What a stupid way to introduce yourself to a hot guy, Jubilee._ I reprimanded myself mentally.

"I'm Rio." He greeted back. My first thoughts were: _Whoa that sounds like a Brazilian strippers name. _But doesn't it? He could probably pass as one too if he had the right getup. Or maybe he already has it stashed away in his wardrobe somewhere… but _anyway_, that day he was wearing your standard music store employee garb.

He complimented my name. I complimented his. (Except I left out the part about the stripper because that might've freaked him out.) And then he mentioned his own interest in the CD I had been sampling, which was totally the right move on his part. I can't tell you exactly how the conversation went after that but I think it is safe to say that the next quarter of an hour went something like this: Yeah they are really good—their sophomore album is so much better than the first—but do you like… Ohmigod me too! They are the same genre and—etc.

"Hey I get off in half an hour, do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked. I smiled, naturally, and tried to suppress my excitement. "Yeah, totally."

--------

Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Feeling

"Come ON Bobby, you are like the slowest person ever!" Kitty remarked as I let myself defenselessly be dragged from one store to another, if only to appease her. I was quickly getting tired of being asked my opinion on such conundrums like whether or not she would look cuter in the green top or the pink one.

My own stomach became my savior as it growled for food.

"Kitty, can we go soon? I'm starving over here." I pleaded.

For the most part I was being ignored as she found herself more preoccupied with a rack of skirts at half-price. "Huh? Yeah, sure whatever. I'll be here." She replied waving me away.

I sighed, "I'll be back soon." Not that she was really listening anyway.

I carefully weaved around the Saturday shoppers to obey my hunger. Upon approaching the mall's food court a smile of relief spread across my face. I was weighing my options and asked my quaking stomach what would please it on that day.

As I let my eyes wander over my many food options, my eyes stopped suddenly on a familiar sight. Or sort of familiar anyway. She was just hanging out at the mall like she usually does, or so I had thought at first. But what I hadn't expected to see was some strange guy sitting across from her at the table. I stepped closer to get a better look. He looked like he might have even been older than her. I don't remember now but most likely at this point, my eyebrows were furrowing in confusion.

And call me naïve but what I witnessed next, I didn't see coming for miles. I watched helplessly as Jubilee partially raised herself from her chair, and leant over to kiss the guy across from her. I felt as though someone had just thrown a brick at my head but all I could think to do was stare in shock.

My brain began bombarding itself with questions. _Did she just do that? Who is that guy? Oh my god. How old is he? Did she just do that? Is she too young? Why didn't I know about this before? _And most importantly, why was I so worried about it?

She was smiled warmly at him. It was a smile I had seen on her before but why was she giving such a smile to _him? _An unusual feeling was rising up in me to go over there and strike up a conversation, if only to break up the moment they were having. I probably would have acted on it if Kitty hadn't distracted me.

"Did you get your food? I want to show you something." She asked quickly without letting me answer before yanking me towards another store. But even as I was being pulled away from the scene, I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling it had left me with.

Later that night at the mansion, I was determined to find out all the details of the day's earlier events. I found Jubilee in her room cutting out pictures for a school project. I wasted no time in getting to my point.

"Who were you with at the mall today?" The question tumbled out of my mouth quicker than I had intended.

Jubilee stopped her work and looked up at me suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

I was frustrated with her mysteriousness and offered no real answer, because to tell the truth, I wasn't quite sure myself. "Because…" I grumbled, "Who was he?"

"Well if you must know," she began, setting her scissors aside and giving me her full attention. "His name is Rio."

"Rio?" I echoed back distastefully. It sounded like some Brazilian stripper's name or something. "Who names their kid Rio?" I said the question aloud by mistake.

"The same kind of people who name their daughter _Jubilation_." She replied, her tongue as sharp as ever. "Creative people." She nodded defensively.

I shook my head, "Whatever." she wasn't giving me the answers that I had gone there to hear. I wasn't sure what exactly I _had _wanted to hear but I continued my interrogation anyway. "Who is _Rio_?"

She sat up more, engaging in the conversation. "Where have you _been_ for the past two weeks Bobby?" she asked flippantly.

"I dunno…busy, I guess." I thought about the question for a moment before turning back to Jubilee expectantly.

"Rio's my boyfriend."

She said it so plainly as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But the words still came crashing into my ears. "He's so sweet. Today at the mall, I had a strawberry milkshake and he had a banana and then we mixed ours together…"

She continued to talk but I wasn't listening. I stood dazed with my eyes focused on a corner of the room, the words echoing through my head. '_My boyfriend'…_I almost felt nauseous. _How could this happen? _And then I realized what I had wanted to hear her say. I wanted to know that it was just a friend and nothing more. But how could I ever have expected her to say that when I saw the way she smiled at him, and the way that she…she kissed him.

It seemed unreal to me that little Jubilee would ever grow up enough to be seen in_ that_ way by other boys. Granted, she wasn't that much younger than me. Maybe only a year and a half. Regardless, the news left me dumbfounded. But most surprising of all, as I contemplated her statement, I felt something rather unexpected. Something creeping and ugly, that felt kind of like…_jealousy_.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unforseen Intrusion

"Can I help you with anything miss?" He came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. Instantly recognizing his voice, I smiled. I turned to face him, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe…that depends." I said, trying to sound cute and seductive. "Do you have a kiss for me?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to fraternize with the costumers." He said playing along. "But I can make an exception for a beautiful woman like yourself ."

I'll admit it, I was falling harder for him every time we saw each other. And probably acting more smitten and stupid by the day. But I couldn't help it, I'd never felt this way before about anyone.

I'd had a boyfriend before, but that was in 6th grade and it didn't count. Otherwise it'd just been meaningless dates. What can I say, I was picky…I didn't want my heart broken. But of course that was before Rio came along. We'd been together for almost a month now, which I think is quite impressive considering most couples in high school don't even last the first week.

The only bad thing thus far is that he goes to a different school so we don't see each other as often as I'd like. And he's in the grade above me, but that doesn't bother me at all and I don't think it bothers him any either.

Most of our dates consisted of hanging out in the mall; he works in the music store there. Again, it didn't bother me because I was always at the mall anyway. I think it sort of bothered him though so he offered to bring me to his house and watch a movie together.

I wanted to go really badly, but Scott and Logan both had to play 'protective older brother' or _whatever _and gave me the 'Guys are scum, we know because we are guys.' speech. Which basically meant they didn't trust me alone with him. Naturally, I threw a fit, because why do they get to control my life? They begrudgingly agreed to let him come over to the mansion. So I had to urge everyone to try and be as normal as possible, at least for a few hours.

"Hey Ray & Bobby, my boyfriend is coming over on Saturday from 6-9ish could you please refrain from icing the hallways again or electrocuting anyone, etc. etc." I told them whist making my rounds to get the word out. That was one annoying thing about living at a mutant boarding school. I hated that everyone had to know what I was doing, and I was already starting to regret even inviting Rio over.

"Fine." Ray said, his eyes still glued to the computer. I waited for Bobby's answer. I wanted to make sure that they'd all heard me and agreed.

"Why? Haven't you told him that you're a mutant yet?" Bobby looked up at me. "Afraid he'll break up with you if he knows, so you lie to him?"

Jeez. Why was he being such a jerk? I mean seriously, why couldn't he just say 'OK' and be done with it. Ugh. I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell him when I'm ready, but right now, I'd appreciate it if you could take the stick out of your ass and do something nice for me."

He pursed his lips. "Fine."

"Thank-you." I said with a nod, and went on my way.

Ok, maybe that was a little harsh but it was like for the past month he's been so…ughh aggravating I guess. Like, every time I'd ask a question he'd somehow bring Rio into it. And like, he'd been prancing Kitty around me a lot too, or tell me how amazing she was. He'd told me liked her before but now he was just being annoying about it.

And I expected him to be someone I could talk to. And I thought he'd be supportive about stuff. I don't know, I just thought that maybe since he was one of my best friends, that he'd start acting like it.

The day of the date went ok for half of it. There were no holes burned in the ceiling or any Jamie clones running around. Most everyone was out for the night anyway, so they gave us the TV room to ourselves. It was great. We rented _Ferris Beuhler's Day Off, _a total classic, and I discovered that I can pop popcorn with my powers. (But I did that while he was setting up the DVD player of course.)

But like I said…the date went ok for _half _of it. And _most _everyone was gone for the night. But guess who decided to waltz in just as Rio and I were getting comfortable on the couch. "Hey! I love this movie!" Popsicle said, plopping himself onto the adjacent sofa.

I could have paffed his stupid face right there, but instead I settled for a not-so-subtle, "Yeah. Rio and I rented it to watch _together_. Alone."

He turned and acted surprised. "Oh hey man! I didn't know you were coming here. Great choice by the way. The movie I mean." Oh. My. Gawd. Of course he knew that he was coming here! I told him! I was totally furious.

"Bobby, you think that maybe you could watch it later. As in, **not now**." I said through gritted teeth. I was trying to be nice.

"Why? My favorite part is coming up right now." He replied. Either, nothing was getting through his thick head or he was just begging for me to blow up at him.

Rio was cool about it, he shifted his position a little on the couch though so that we weren't as close as we had been before. It sucked. Later as he was leaving I apologized for Bobby's interruption.

"Hey it's no big deal. Maybe next time." He said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. But I knew we were both disappointed. As soon as he left, I hunted for Bobby. My fingers already tingling, ready to burn a hole through his idiot face. I said this aloud while searching for him too. I guess he was smart enough to hide afterwards because I couldn't find him anywhere. I vented my anger later to Rhane, who was on kitchen duty the next morning; she drooled in his eggs for me.

I love my friends.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sudden Mistake

Ok, I'll admit, I was acting pretty immature. But I couldn't help it. It's like I had reverted back to the way I used to act when girls still had 'cooties'. But no matter how annoying I got, I could only _barely_ manage to command her attention, and it was killing me.

Under my desk I created a handful of snow pellets, paying no attention what-so-ever to the math lesson going on around me. Jubilee sat in the row in front of me, about three seats away. Her yellow cardigan was like a blinking sign, begging for me to do it. I needed to get my aim just right. I lined up the first shot- but to no avail, as it didn't even make it past my desk. _Too short._

I glanced up at the teacher to make sure he was still facing the board. Luckily for me, that saying 'Third time's a charm' held true. After a second attempt I managed to land one on the back of her head.

She wiped it off and completely ignored me. _Oh come on, I know you're not paying attention to the lesson._ _Just look at me. Please! _Oh man, I was getting really pathetic. I begrudgingly settled into my chair and tried to make it look like I was working, sneaking glances in her direction. I watched her turn a new leaf in her notebook and draw a heart with her name and…R—

I couldn't see the rest because the person next to her shifted in his chair. To assume that she was writing 'Robert' would just be wishful thinking on my part. I knew who she wrote…and I still think that's a stupid name. I bet she was doing it deliberately to get to me, too. Or was I being paranoid? I mean, no one draws a heart that big unless they want someone to see it. Not to mention--

"Mr. Drake can you tell us the answer?"

My eyes flickered back to the board. The only answer I could come up with was '_Shit.'_ But somehow that probably wouldn't have impressed my math teacher much.I searched for the problem—the board was so cluttered, I hadn't a clue what he was asking anyway. All the while the silence grew increasingly awkward.

"I…uh…" I stuttered, desperately looking around for help. "It's…" I began again but this time was cut off by the signal to change classes, tolling through the PA. _Whew, saved by the bell. _The classroom began to rustle as everyone simultaneously reached for their books.

"Hold on." Mr. Henry stopped us all. My face went pale. "No one is allowed to leave until Bobby can answer the question." To reiterate my previous thought-_Shit._

"I…I don't know." I finally gave up. Mr. Henry didn't look too understanding, nor forgiving, for that matter.

"Great. You've just earned the entire class: double homework!" He said excitedly. What a jerk. "I want tonight's homework, and all of the mixed review by tomorrow."

I didn't dare look up and face twenty pairs of eyes boring into me to match their groans of disdain. Instead I scrambled to grab my stuff and exit the class room as quickly as possible. Before I could even get past the doorway- she spoke. My stomach dropped.

"Thanks a lot, Bobby." Jubilee said sarcastically. The way she said it, felt like she had just cut out my liver and handed it to me.

"Sorry; but you know he was just looking for a reason to give us extra work." I tried to cover up my humiliation by passing the blame. I didn't dare meet her stare.

"Thursday."

"What?" I chanced a look, out of curiosity.

"The answer was Thursday, Bobby. Honestly, he told us the date like 5 times. Even I caught it by the third time someone asked."

That's all she said before briskly walking away. I had finally gotten her attention. But this time, I just screwed up. I wish she was ignoring me again.It wasn't fair y'know? I was her best friend. Why should she care so much about some random guy when he probably doesn't even know the first thing about her.

I rifled through my locker trying to find my history notes _I really need to be more organized…or at least stop shoving all my papers...  
_

"Hey Bobby." Kitty leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey." I replied, still picking apart my locker contents.

"You goin' to the dance next weekend _with_ anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Well…" she began, as I shut my locker. "Are you going to like, **ask **anyone?" If that wasn't a hint, I don't know what is. Girls don't ask stuff like that unless they are looking for a specific answer.

And I probably would have jumped at the chance to ask Kitty Pryde to go_ anywhere_ with me, if it had been a few weeks ago. But now, I wasn't so sure. I mean she was nice and all, but I couldn't seem to remember what I liked so much about her in the first place. I was still kind of deciding if I wanted to go to the dance at all.

"Maybe." I replied indifferently. "I gotta get to class. See ya later." I said quickly and rushed to my 5th period before she had a chance to say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unanticipated Heart Break

"Surprise!" I called, not to excitedly but loud enough to get his attention. I found him chatting with Jason, one of his friends at the music store. Rio looked my way but not with his usual grin. _He's prob'ly having a bad day. Maybe this will cheer him up. _

I approached the register that he was working at, sufficiently pissing off two girls who I had skipped in the line while doing so. I plopped a paper bag onto the counter in front of him and smiled. "I brought you lunch. It's your favorite kind of sammich."

He didn't grab the bag right away like I thought he would. Instead he looked at me sympathetically. _Weird. _"Thanks…" Rio hesitated, "But you keep it."

"Why?" I looked at him in bewilderment. "I had them make it just like you always get. Melted provolone, ham and…" I was going to say pepperoni, olives and lettuce but he put up his hand, which signaled me to stop.

"Jubilee, can we talk?" He asked solemnly.

"Y-yeah…sure." I said shakily. You didn't need to be a telepath to know that something strange was afoot at the Music Warehouse.

I didn't even have to have the gang split up and look for clues 'cause once he got Jason to cover for him, he got straight to the point…lucky me.

"I think we should break up."

And for once in my life, I really didn't have anything to say. I let him do all the talking. At least he was man enough to look me straight in the eyes when he said it. He told me that since we went to different schools and all, things were getting too 'complicated'. I failed to see the complication so far, but I quickly decided not to bring this up.

He also mentioned that it was getting close to Valentine's Day and his previous love, Shelby, I guess her name was, had expressed her affection again via 'Candy Gram'. Aw. How…sweet. He told me he didn't want to hurt me. Yeah. Sure. Thoughtful. So he thought it'd be better this way.

I managed to choke out an 'OK' before shoving the sandwich bag into his hands and getting out of the store _pronto_. I don't really like to do that whole crying thing. But I'm not going to pretend it didn't hurt. Because I definitely did **not **see that one coming. I thought everything was fine between us. But then, I guess …_Shelby_. What had happened? I sighed and got on the bus to take me to the stop closest to the mansion.

I sighed again when I realized I was on the same bus as a certain red haired, mutant busy-body. I sat in the front row, on the inside, hoping that she wouldn't see me. I pulled up the hood on my jacket.

The trouble with owning an orange sweat shirt is, it's pretty easily recognizable.  
"Hey Jubilee, mind if I sit here?" Jean said taking a seat before letting me answer.

"Yes, I mind." I grumbled under my breath. Now I was just clinging to the hope that she wouldn't feel much like talking today.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." She was silent after that for moment and for a second there, I almost thought she might stay quiet for once. Silly me.

"What's wrong?"

I shifted in the bus seat pressing closer to the window and gave her my patented. '_I don't feel like talking' _look. Usually that was enough to deter most people. I however, forgot to take into account that it doesn't work with people that refuse to butt out of your business. "Come on. I know _something_ is wrong. I _am _a telepath after all." Wow Jean. Thanks for the news flash. Y'know, for someone who just wants to be 'normal' she sure does have a way of rubbing her mutation in everyone's faces. But that could just be the bitterness talking…doubt it.

I tried for a more direct approach. "Look. I don't want to talk about it."

There. That should have been the end of that. She shut up for now. And then I felt it.  
"Dude! Stay out of my head! Seriously." I raised my voiced, completely fed up with _Mrs. In-denial-Summers. _

"Sorry." She replied, which would only be an honest apology to the point that she's 'Sorry she couldn't get through to my thoughts.' "I just wanted to help."

"Yeah? Well it doesn't concern you. So mind your own business for once, _Jean_." I snapped back at her. Fortunately, the bus had reached our stop. I pushed past her quickly and was off before I had to hear any more.

Later, Rhane began pestering me about it too. I guess I need to work on my sulking undetected skills. Then again, she was my roommate, and one of my best friends. I probably would have been disappointed if she _hadn't _noticed.

So I managed to spill all to her with out turning on the waterworks even once- pretty impressive huh? She tried to console me by telling me that 'he was an ignorant jerk and was going to regret ever letting me go, but by then I will have moved on peacefully because I'm better than that.' Her words, not mine. But I have to hand it to her, it was a pretty good thing to say. I agreed and we hugged etc. If only it were true.

It would be so much easier to move on if he had been a jerk or cheated on me or whatever. That, I can deal with. I can curse at him all I want. But the truth was, he seemed so sincere that he hadn't wanted to break my heart. And I couldn't feel too worthless, as it was he who had instigated the relationship. Neither did I have the will to play the jealous and blame my predecessor. In the end…it was the end. And I had to accept that.

But as I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit _betrayed_. As if, all those times he said he loved me, he never quite meant it at all. And that thought, was the one that struck the deepest cord, leaving me feeling nauseous and ashamed . Embarrassed, that I had been so lovesick, when it is possible that I was only a **replacement**. I strained to hold it back, but my efforts were ignored as a lone tear slid down my cheek.

-------------

Not to worry kids, this is not the end of the story. Neither is it the end of the drama.  
So keep reading please! Reviews make the authors happy. :-) I can take critisism.


	6. Chapter 6: A Swift Rejection

If you've ever been in high school then you know that word travels fast. It's probably safe to say that, by the next day, everyone knew that Jubilee and Rio had just broken up. I relayed my sympathies back as best I could to the messenger that had given me the gossip. In actuality, I was concealing my joy and relief at the news.

Ok so I don't want to sound like a total jerk because it was terrible that she had gotten her heart broken. But that ass didn't deserve her anyway, and I knew it. Even so, I kept my distance for a few days to try and let the wounds heal over. But for every day that I waited, the dance grew nearer. I'd have to tell her the truth about my feelings soon.

I was starting to wonder how long I could avoid Kitty until then.

Two days before the dance I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know for sure. I wanted to hear her tell me what I'd known had been there all along. That yes, she had always thought of me as more than a friend and would love to attend the dance with me. Perfect.

I know it sounds a tad over confident, but somehow it just felt right, you know? We had been best friends for so long. Isn't it obvious that we both _had_ to feel something a little extra for each other? At least I thought so.

The moment of truth had finally come. It was after school; she was sitting on the couch doodling. The afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window gave her raven locks an orange tint I noted. I cleared my throat to get her attention as I entered the room. She didn't look up. I sat at on the armoire juxtaposed to hers and repeated the action.

Her eyes flicked up at me for a moment before returning to her drawing. I practiced the words in my head. _Jubilee, are you going to the dance? – oh – would you like to go with me. _ "Yes?" she asked.

"Great!" I said, forgetting that I hadn't actually said any of that aloud.

_  
_ "What?" Jubilee looked up at me with her 'You're so weird' face. I swallowed.

"Sorry- I uh, kinda jumped the gun on that one." Her facial expression remained the same and she said nothing, but I could tell she was waiting for me to explain my purpose for disturbing her. "So…." I said leaning back in the chair. This was supposed to look as casual as possible. "I heard you and that guy broke up."

She rolled her eyes and brushed the eraser rubbings off of her paper. "Yeah. You and the rest of the student body-- so much for trying to keep out the drama. Your point?" "So I guess that means you won't have a date for the dance then either?"

"Look are you just trying to make me feel like a loser or what?" She asked now getting kind of annoyed with me. _Maybe I caught her at a bad time…_

"No no! It's not like that." I said impulsively putting my hand on hers. She looked me over curiously.

"Then what are you getting at?"

I took a deep breath and launched into my speech. "Look Jubes, I'm gonna be honest here. I like you. **A lot**. And I would be honored if you would go to the dance with me--,"  
I was going to say more but she cut me off.

"What about Kitty?" I squirmed a little in my chair. I hadn't prepared for that question in my speech. I didn't think she would care honestly—I was finally putting my feelings out there. Nonetheless…

"Well, uh—you know ever since I saw you with that guy I've just noticed how beautiful and…smart and--_ great_ you are. And stuff…and well I mean, I—Kitty is cool but you know, she's not…_you_."

Now of all the ways to react, I didn't suspect for second that it'd be anything like this. "What? So you just forgot about her?" She threw the notebook onto the table next to her.

"No! I mean—yes! I mean—Jubilee I've liked you for a while now…and I just…I always thought…don't you feel the same?"

She shook her head. "Yeah Bobby. I_ used_ to. But you never **once **returned my affections; so I moved on." She continued to tear into me. "And now Kitty won't take you, so you come to me? Well you know what Bobby—I'm **sick** and **tired** of being everybody's **rebound girl**!" Jubilee raised her voice loud enough to elicit a few strange looks in our direction.

She shook her head at me angrily and stood to leave. "Jubilee!" I called out desperately. _Maybe I can still salvage the situation._ I thought. But couldn't think of anything to say. The look in her eyes nearly broke me-- it was a mixture of hurt and disappointment. And I got the feeling that during the entire time leading up to now…I had been the one that'd caused it.

The last thing I saw was the whip of her hair as she walked away. My nails bit into the arms of the chair and I stared straight ahead, altogether dumbfounded by the situation. _Well, that could have gone better._


	7. Chapter 7: An Impromtu Dance

"I can never get…ugh- these stupid...things." I said while struggling with the silver clasp on my necklace.

Rhane approached me from behind and relieved the battle by fastening it for me. "There." She breathed, inspecting us both of our reflections in the full-length mirror. "You look gorgeous Jubes."

"Don't call me that." I instructed, brushing my hair down. I didn't want to go tonight, but the rest of the girls finally convinced me that I didn't need a date to have fun; I could dance with them. Yeah, easier said than done when Rhane was going with Sam and Amara with Roberto. What does that leave me with- Jamie and Tabitha? God help me…

I had to admit though that we both cleaned up pretty nice. I smoothed the wrinkles out of my new red dress. _If only Rio had seen me in this then maybe…_I shook the thought out of my head before it could finish. I was trying hard not to dwell on that anymore. But it was hard to put what once had been, out of my mind completely.

"You ready?" Rhane asked me grabbing her matching green purse. I nodded solemnly and put on my own silver hoops earrings before following her out of our room and into the foyer. She quickly met up with Sam; who, like a true southern gentlemen, offered her his arm. I tagged along with them while everyone was still congregated in one group.

By the time we got to the school, I had excused myself away from everyone to go to the bathroom. I didn't feel much like dancing. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and fixed my lip gloss. I took a deep breath in, before my heels clicked back to the gym where the dance was taking place.

I pushed open the double doors to find a dimly lit makeshift 'Lovers Paradise' complete with pink and red lights spinning around the room. I rolled my eyes. _This is gonna be a long night…_

I pushed my way through the groups of dancing people to find my own friends. This proved harder than expected considering no one would let me through. They were all focused on impressing each other.

Picking my way through the crowd, I spotted Kitty and Lance- who at any other time would have been expected to act as rivals. On this night, were found to be dancing scandalously close to one another; Kitty had a warm smile spread along her face. Upon seeing this I almost felt sorry for Bobby. I remember how much he had pined for her. But now, I wasn't sure what he wanted. _I wonder where he is anyway. _

In the distance I spotted Amara chatting by the punch table. I managed to wiggle my way over but stopped cold, when I noticed that she was talking with Bobby. I decided to stay hidden amongst the dancers and watch them from afar, beneath the spin light.

She was laughing. Bobby was sipping his punch quietly and seemed to be putting on a smile when the conversation warranted one. _She's telling the Turkish restaurant story again._ I betted with myself silently. Sure enough the ending line, "…I said twice cooked lamb NOT pita and jam!" And her laughter were soon be audible over the music. I never really understood why that was funny either.

I snapped back to reality as the crowd shifted and the song changed. Suddenly, Amara grabbed a hold of Roberto and dragged him onto the dance floor, "I love this song!" she exclaimed. As I watched her, I realized that she had become a lot more outgoing as the year wore on, leaving the quiet awkward Amara somewhat in the dust.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and turned sharply to find a dark haired boy standing behind me. He asked me to dance. I agreed reluctantly. His name was Bryce.. The song was fast and suggestive, he put his hands on the front of my hips appropriately and I leaned against his body. We moved with the beat together, but despite the fact that I accepted his touch and put my hands on top of his, my mind was somewhere else completely— with someone else.

"You're a good dancer." He whispered in my ear. The unanticipated feel of his breath made me shiver a little. "Thanks." I replied nonchalantly. I would have repeated the compliment back, but in fact, he seemed to be fumbling with his feet and unable to keep up with my movements. I judged him for that.

The crowd around us parted and we were center circle. I heard someone in the background whoop in apparent appreciation. I tried to ignore the attention and closed my eyes but didn't stop. As they moved, I was left standing uncovered and naked -figuratively speaking- half a foot apart from Robert Drake.

I turned to look at him, and my stomach knotted itself when I caught his steely blue gaze. I felt dirty and embarrassed with myself as I grinded my way through the song with a near stranger; while my best friend merely watched- sipping his punch casually. He didn't turn away. I felt the weight of his gaze, studying me, judging me with a pained curiosity. My cheeks reddened as I became more convinced of my harlotry.

When the song ended I was quick to break away, without so much as a 'Thanks for the dance'. I gave Bobby one last pleading look before turning my gaze to the floor and shuffling to the other side of the gym. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry. But I wasn't certain what I should be apologizing for. We weren't dating. I hadn't cheated. I was only dancing. Only allowing some one I hardly knew, to rub his boner against me...while my best friend sipped his punch on the side lines…and watched with innocent icy blues._  
_

The guilt hanging over my head like an anvil about to drop, I let my back slid up against the wall for support. I thought back to a few days before. I hadn't meant to be so harsh with him, but what I had felt at the time had been legitimate. I was sick of being second best. Sick of feeling used like a cheap whore and then forgotten.

But then it dawned on me, that if I had been dancing with him instead of Bryce, perhaps my skin wouldn't be crawling. "Bobby…" I whispered the name in regret. Maybe he would have been willing to treat me like I always wanted him to. At least he had the decency to say aloud the words that I never could. _I should have given him a chance._

* * *

Tell me if you didn't feel ashamed along with her in this chapter, because if you didn't then I don't feel like I've done my job as a writer. 


	8. Chapter 8: A New Beginning

I sunk my teeth into the rim of the plastic cup. It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from shoving him off of her. _Is she trying to make me jealous? _I wondered while he forced his body against hers. Whether her intensions were really that cruel or not, the act still managed to evoke both envy and anger inside me. I tried to focus on the cup in my hand but I couldn't. It was like a car wreck- no matter how much I hated seeing it, I couldn't turn away.

I saw him whisper in her ear and thought I saw her shudder before answering. And then while he was staring at her chest (I almost punched him in the face right then and there) her eyes shifted in my direction. She looked almost like a doe in the headlights. Eyes big and a look of desperation etched in her expression, I met her gaze curiously. It looked like she was almost begging for me to come and save her; but that was probably just wishful thinking on my part.

As the song continued, she never looked away from me. I swallowed- still trying to figure out the nature of this particular game. I almost reached out to grab her, but before I could even move, the song ended and she fled.

I'm not really sure what happened to the cup I was holding, but I'm assuming that I tossed it off to the side (hopefully not on someone's dress or anything). I was acting too fast to think about it. I just wanted to catch up with her. I excused my way through the crowd; straining my eyes to find the flash of red fabric that I had previously seen hugging her modest curves.

"Sorry." I uttered quickly as I bumped into a girl clad in a pink dress.  
"Bobby!" She replied, and my face paled. Not because the owner of the voice was Kitty, but because she was delaying me even more. I gave a quick wave before continuing to fight my way through. I had noticed earlier that she was clinging to Lance. I never had asked her to go with me. There just didn't seem to be much point in it anymore.

She hurried to my side and silently I prayed that she would be quick and concise for once. "Are you like mad at me or something, Bobby? You've been like, avoiding me for weeks now. " I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"No Kitty, I'm not mad, but right now, I'm really in a rush." I saw Lance give me a dirty look in the background. I knew what he was thinking, but I decided not acknowledge him this time.

If she answered me after that I wouldn't have heard it because I had already worked my way up to the edge of the crowd. With beats still playing in the background, lights flashing everywhere and papier mache hearts dangling from the ceiling, it was enough to send my brain into sensory overload. By the time I broke through, I had to look around and wonder why I didn't just go _around _every body instead of through them. _Idiot. _I scolded myself.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw one of the heavy entrance doors swing and close with a click. I went ahead and followed my instincts (or you know, common sense) and rushed to it, hopefully to find her standing on the other side.

I wanted to somehow be mad at her. To blame her for causing me such grief. For kissing him, and dancing with him, and looking at him instead of **me**. But I couldn't. Not really. I hadn't forgotten what she had said only a few days before. She had been waiting all the this time for me to come around, how could I have expected her not to move on? I walked the silent hall, partly searching for her. But mostly hoping that somehow I could find the right words for once. To make it better—whatever it was.

_Click-ksshh_ I heard and followed my ears to the sound. Ifound her sitting at a stray desk in the hallway, with a fresh coke can in hand. Jubilee wiped her eyes violently when she saw me approach; though a single mascara mark was still visible on the top of her cheekbone. We kind of looked at each other, daring the other to say something, anything.

"Hey." I managed.  
"Hey." There was a silence.

I looked down at her and she looked at her feet. I noticed that even as she lifted the can to her lips her hand was slightly trembling. She sat uncomfortably with her feet pointed inwards.

When she was sure that I wouldn't say anything more Jubilee stood and brushed past me to leave. I caught her by the wrist, her hand still shaking. "Jubes."

She turned towards me slowly and rubbed her elbow nervously. It was strange to see her looking so _small_. I mean…well she was always shorter than me. But for once I saw a side of Jubilee that I hadn't anticipated. She seemed so vulnerable. Like every movement weakened her. I opened my mouth, ready to speak but no words crossed my lips.

She took two small steps towards me. Tilting her chin to finally look me straight in the eye. I could have kissed her then, but it wouldn't have felt right. She didn't need another guy to use her, or to hurt her, and I knew that just as well as she did

Without warning she wrapped her arms around my waist. In turn I enveloped myself around her tiny frame. Normally I'm not one for heat…but the feel of her embrace gave off a different, more comforting warmth as it spread throughout my body. We communicated without speaking; only through touch. I hugged her tight to my chest and she squeezed back.

I wished that I could abolish the unexpected. To take away all the inconsistencies and painful uncertainties from both of our lives…if only for a moment, I wanted to provide her with a piece of security that never seemed to be there otherwise.  
I just wanted to be there for her. Whatever that meant.

And then she whispered into my blazer, the three most beautiful words that have ever been strung together in the English language:

"Let's start over."

* * *

Well there it is. The end for now. Hopefully it was a little 'unexpected' (wow I'm so original). I had wanted to write a Jubby with out the fluff aspect. Strangely enough, I started this story with the ending already in mind, but as it progressed I alternated to this one. Regardless, I really liked the way it turned out.

But if you didn't like it, then by all means, tell me why. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed up until this point it encouraged me to continue with the story. I might do a sequal or continue with the story if I feel so inclined later on but I doubt anything will come of it.

And since you _did _read all this way, I'm assuming your at least a teensy bit of a Jubilee fan so I'd like to give a little shameless plug for my Jubilee website. Check it out if you can )  
for reading!


End file.
